The invention relates to a distillation plant with a heat pump and to a distillation method with a plant of this kind.
It is known that when carrying out distillation using a column the exhaust vapors can be utilized by means of a heat pump for the purpose of saving energy. A portion of the thermal energy arriving at the head of the column is brought to a higher temperature level by the heat pump and the so-transformed thermal energy is used for the heating of a sump vaporizer. In this arrangement a direct condensation of the exhaust vapors can, for example, be performed with radial compressors.
It is known that a vapor jet compressor operated with water vapor can be used economically for condensing the exhaust vapors if the head product is water. The object of the invention is to provide an economical distillation plant with a vapor jet heat pump, in which the head product does not however consist of water.